El por qué de las cosas
by A home at the end of the world
Summary: Cuando el amor no es una opción, siempre se puede contar con los amigos. "¿De qué me perdí?", "Nada importante. Sólo que Amy quiere terminar sola en una casa de campo viviendo con un montón de Chaos."
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Mi vida es como la de cualquier otro, supongo. Eso si ser una eriza rosa, formar parte del Sonic Team y tener la clave de como poder acceder a la Hammer dimensión, esta considerado dentro del estereotipo de persona normal.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Rouge dice que debo salir a festejarlo como yo quiera, lo haría si ese "yo quiero" no significara "ella quiere". Yo no soy alguien muy de gentes, eso no significa que sea sociopata, pero Rouge esta considerando esto ultimo. Yo no me quedo encerrada en casa por días y no le hablo a nadie. No lo creo. Además, en mis tres anteriores cumpleaños, pareció que todos quisieron dejarme traumada: A los 21, Rouge iba a obligarme a ponerme un corcel e ir sin más a un bar, por suerte lo queme justo a tiempo; ese día casi nos quedamos sin edificio, si no fuera por el vecino del 12, debería darle las gracias. A los 22, todos se escondieron en el piso y cuando entre, gritaron "Felicidades" como unos verdaderos locos, creo que estuve en shok más de media hora; sí, se lo que dirás, he visto cosas peores, pero no todos los días encuentras a un montón de personas gritando en la intimidad de tu piso. A los 23 di la oportunidad de que mi cumpleaños saliera bien, pero el pastel de Vainilla tenia crema batida que se había pasado de fecha y todos tuvimos un feo dolor de tripas por una semana.

Este año será mejor prevenir que lamentar; por eso, en la mañana, le cause desastres a todos y, si mis cálculos son tan eficientes como los de Tails, estarán tan ocupados como para no recordar mi cumpleaños. También anduve de casa en casa borrando la fecha de mañana de los calendarios.

Espero que, por el bien de nuestra salud física y mental, nadie lo recuerde.

Me hospede en casa de Shadow, a él no le gustan los cumpleaños o, como él les dice, "excusa de las empresas para hacer publicidad", abreviado, EPHP. Yo sé esa publicidad no es el único porqué del despreció de Shadow hacia los cumpleaños, hay una segunda razón: se siente viejo, y tiene todo el derecho ¿quien no se sentiría así luego de haber vivido más de cinco décadas? Aunque eso es una teoría, debería asegurarme.

Shadow me tiro la manzana que comía cuando le pregunte si se sentía viejo. Antes de la aceptación, esta la negación. Shadow trabaja como asesino en serie y es somadoquista los fines de semana. Debería buscar un empleo que lo haga sentirse joven, no creo que matar y azotar gente lo haga sentirse crío.

Le pregunte a Shadow si quería salir a dar un paseo para despejar de su mente pensamientos homicidas y afrodisiacos. Me arrojo otra manzana y dijo que yo entendía poco el concepto de "enfado", también dijo que dejara de hacer preguntas tontas. Alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama hoy. Shadow no es así, desde que lo "hablaríamos" un poco ya no más. Debe estar así por María, siempre se pone así cuando piensa en ella. Yo también me deprimo así cuando pienso mucho en mis padres, o en aquel chao que vi arrollado en una carretera (que en paz descansen).

En fin, no quiso acompañarme. Lastima, se perdió de una linda noche de invierno. Así es, mi cumpleaños es en pleno invierno. Las calles de Station Square se ven geniales cubiertas de nieve, Cream lo describe poéticamente como "preciosos mantos hechos de nubes caídas", no lo entiendo ¿porqué nubes? ¿se pueden caer?, supongo que la poesía no es lo mío. El punto es que la nieve le da buen aspecto a cualquier lugar, lamento no decir lo mismo de la base de Eggman, en cuyo caso es absolutamente **todo** lo contrario.

Ahora, media hora después de reflexionar cómo una bendita nube podría caer, regreso a casa de Shadow, talvez a abrumarlo un poco con mi duda o a fastidiarlo un poco -mucho- y a seguir planeando qué hacer para que ningún arrebatado logre traumarme, sí.

**Y aquí esta el prologo de otra de mis extrañas historias. Espero que siquiera hayáis esbozado una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Merezco reviews?**


	2. Cómo atrofiar una mente inocente

**Cómo atrofiar una mente inocente**

Oh, pobres de aquellos que han sido víctimas del psicópata de mi amigo. Buena frase dramática ¿no?, pienso usarla cada vez que vea a alguien siendo mutilado por Shadow.

Hablando de Shadow, me sorprende más cada día. Ese desquiciado me ha dado un regalo de EPHP -parece haber olvidado sus principios-. No lo he abierto, recuerda que Shadow es masoquista, nunca te fíes del todo de él.

Mi día salió mejor de lo esperado, nadie intento dejarme con un psicotrauma. Aunque no debo hablar muy rápido, todavía faltan seis horas para que ya no sea mi cumpleaños, debo estar en modo "Alerta ON".

Aún no sucede nada.

Sigo esperando.

Esto de esperar es aburrido.

Me aburro.

De acuerdo, esto es demasiado tedioso saldré a dar un paseo.

WwW

Ahora si, media noche, ya no tendré que preocuparme porque ¡ya no es mi cumpleaños! Por otro lado, debo seguir en alerta, dicen que a esta hora las brujas andan sueltas. Espero no ver ninguna, aunque creo que hubiese sido más peligroso haber pasado mi EPHP con mis amigos.

¡Con amigos como ellos, quién quiere enemigos!

Oh, espera. Si tengo enemigos.

WwW

En el camino de regreso a casa de Shadow, le compre una bandeja con fresas, Chaos sepa lo que paso en su pervertida mente al ver esas exquisitas frutillas. Aunque seria raro que alguien que solo tiene contacto con su fusta y sus múltiples armas, tenga la mente sucia ¿no? Me hace concluir muchas cosas... (Y no, Shadow no tiene un caballo, ya lo he dejado bien en claro, mi amigo disfruta azotando a las personas.)

Para prevenir, le he dejado toda la bandeja y he subido a mi habitación temporal. Prefiero no ver a Shadow excitando con fresas.

Cuando subí abrí el regalo. No, no era nada dañino, aunque de seguro algo así hubiese sido más costoso que los cinco rings que habían en esa pequeña cajita forrada de rojo.

Casi no quedan personas caritativas en el mundo. Y no hablemos de lo tacaño que es mi amigo, que nunca terminaríamos. El otro día fui a casa de Sonic, y ahí estaba Shadow forcejeando con él porque, al parecer, no le había querido compartir de sus -recalco- aperitivos snacks. O la otra vez, que Rouge se había comprometido a no probar gota de alcohol por una semana y Shadow llego al apartamento a aprovecharse de mi reserva privada para hacer una sangría y tomárselo en las narices de mi amiga, cuando la pobre Rouge le pidió, el descarado se tomo todo el liquido carmesí de un trago. Por lo menos, le ayudo a Rouge a cumplir su promesa. Y la lista sigue, pero mejor me voy a dormir sino quiero ver una bruja.

WwW

Al fin en casa. Sí, sé que son las tres de la mañana, que sólo dormí media hora y que Rouge no esta, pero esta película esta de ensueño. Además, el vecino-salva-erizas-de-incendios se ofreció a hacerme compañía. Ahora que lo pienso no puedo referirme a él como "El Vecino", al parecer le incomoda, al parecer también llevo vacilando esto hace ya rato, porque me mira con esa cara rara que hace Tails cuando llego a hablar con él de porque yo debería ser la lista del grupo.

"Oye"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Jacob Blue, pero puedes llamarme Jake, Amy"

Chaos, que vergüenza, él ya sabia mi nombre.

Si le vemos el lado positivo, oficialmente tengo un nuevo amigo.

WwW

**Hola, mis queridas, perdón por lo corto pero buee, la limpieza de medio año atrasada me tiene muy socada. Pero como ando feliz (conseguí dos capítulos de Sherlock *_*) el próximo será abundante.**

**See ya.**


	3. Estupideces, digo, cosas de la vida

**Estupideces, digo, cosas de la vida**

La ausencia de mi amiga me esta perturbando ...mucho.

* * *

Rouge siempre fue alguien escurridiza, pero no al punto de desaparecer durante dos días. El Vecino, perdón, Jake se ha ofrecido a buscarla, le he dicho explícitamente que mi amiga regresara tarde o temprano. Puede que este robando una joya verde gigante, o molestando a un equidna gilipollas, o haciendo una misión para G.U.N., o yo qué sé, las murciélago robajoyas, que al mismo tiempo son fastidiadoras del guardián de la Master Esmerald y agentes encubiertas, son muy impredecibles, nunca sabes con que cosa nueva te saldrán.

Mi nuevo amigo no quiso escucharme y se fue del apartamento, según él, a encontrar a Rouge. Pensé que tal vez no estaba muy cuerdo, porque ¿a quién se le ocurre ir a buscar a alguien -repito- impredecible. Podría estar en cualquier parte, incluso podría estar en el apartamento y nosotros buscándola hasta en Esmerald City, y conste que el camino hasta allá es largo.

Le grite desde la ventana que pensaba que buscar a alguien como a Rouge no tenia sentido alguno, pero me ignoró. Intente atinarle con mi bota derecha, para mi mala suerte debo mejorar mi puntería y no le he dado. Ahora estoy aquí, buscando mi bota como loca entre unos matorrales que están frente a la entrada del edificio y preocupándome por el pobre buena gente de Jake. Le recomendare a Jake ir a un psiquiatra; de hecho, conozco a uno muy bueno que tiene el consultorio cerca de la casa de Shadow, lo llevare algún día.

Oh, aquí esta mi bota, creo que tendré que limpiarla un poco.

* * *

Jake debe ser un buscador profesional, o algo así, porque mágicamente ha encontrado a mi amiga, la cual se fue a dormir luego de un largo interrogatorio, de mi parte, en el que no logre ni una sola respuesta.

Rouge traiga consigo un fortísimo aroma a vodka, ella obtiene el suficiente dinero para tener el alcohol de mejor calidad, he ahí la razón. Ella gasta mucho en ello, puedo recordar que ha llegado a usar 1000 rings para satisfacer sus necesidades de alcohol en las venas. Sin bebida, Rouge no es persona. (Debo mencionar que al estar borracha es tan persona que ha llegado a compartir conmigo, claro que tomo poco y lo demás lo dejo en mi reserva.)

Le pregunte a Jake cómo le hizo para encontrar a mi ebria amiga. El se conformo con solo decirme "Tengo mis métodos" e irse con un "Buenas noches" sin más. La gente puede llegar a ser tan mala que dejan a erizas rosa normales dudando, un ejemplo es ese hurón que vive en el apartamento numero 12 y que, aparentemente, tengo por vecino.

Después de golpearme varias veces la cabeza contra la pared, me fui a dormir con esa maldita duda aun rondando en los confines de mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente, le pregunte a Rouge a donde había estado. Talvez, y solo talvez, aun estaba ebria, porque hizo cara de idiota y me respondió, "No lo recuerdo". Lo peor fue que me lo dijo como alguien que anuncia que ya no hay pan para hacer tostadas. Aveces odio que Rouge sea agente, se esta haciendo muy buena en eso de ocultar mentiras y engañar a la gente, ¡ya hasta lo hace mejor que yo!

Lo siguiente que le pregunte fue como la encontró Jake, ella fue cortante y me dijo, "Qué voy a saberlo". Enserio, parece que todos se pusieran de acuerdo para ser crueles conmigo de vez en cuando, y es de vez en cuando porque hay ocasiones en las que me tratan como si fuera la mismísima Reina. El mundo esta cada vez más loco.

"Pero la que tendría que preguntar soy yo" me dijo, "¿Adonde te metiste hace mmm tres días?"

"Cuatro" le corregí y le dije que me reservaba el responderle hasta primero saber donde estuvo ella.

"Bien", me respondió con esa naturalidad tan abrumante que tiene. Tomo su vaso con jugo de naranja y bebió.

Ojo por ojo, pensé, Si yo no puedo saber donde estuvo y como la encontró Jake, ella tampoco sabrá donde estuve.

Rouge puede llegar a ser tan desesperante.

Tome una ducha, me puse unos leggins negros, un jersey y mis botas, fui por mi abrigo verde y salí resignada sin la intensión de que mi orgullo cayera. Di una larguísima caminata en un parque cercano. Cuando regrese Rouge iba saliendo, espere a que se alejara y empece a seguirla. Rouge iba a Angel Island. Me quede abajo, porque no soy una eriza voladora, y me propuse esperar tras una gran roca que dejaba el espacio suficiente para que una eriza se escondiera entre ella y el árbol que tiene por detrás, pero estaba tan aburrida que en pocos minutos comencé a ser una victima màs del sueño, fui tras en árbol y me quede dormida, así que desperté en el suelo. Escuche unos ruidos y regrese a mi escondite. Créeme que no te imaginas lo que vi: a mi amiga tomada de la mano con el equidna cabezota que es Knucles. Eso si que fue como un balde de agua fría. Y la gota que sobraba en el puto vaso se derramo cuando empezaron

* * *

a hablar de su "relación", ¡qué fastidio!

Regrese corriendo, pero estaba tan resentida que me deje caer en el elevador. Jake me encontró ahí y me llevo a su apartamento, nos sentamos en un sofá de tres piezas que tiene junto a otro de una sola, encendió la televisión y le conté todo cuando fui capaz de tragarme lo de Rouge y Knucles.

"¿Cómo dos personas tan distintas pueden estar juntas?", le pregunte a Jake.

"El amor lo puede todo", me respondió.

"Pues que bien que no estoy tan mal como para enamorarme de alguien que sea todo lo contrario a mi", declare cruzando los brazos.

"Pues no hables muy pronto, tal vez pronto encuentres una pareja que no sea igual a ti"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo. Encajas con cualquiera. Podrías llegar a ser mi pareja"

Entonces descubrí dos cosas; uno, que Jake es un romántico cursi y dos...

"Lo siento, no podría. No soy del todo hetero"

...que es gay.

Ahora no solo tengo un nuevo amigo, tengo un nuevo amigo homo. Dicen que esa clase de amigos son buenos, es mi oportunidad de probarlo

* * *

**Y a peticion de cierta lectora muy observadora le he cambiado algunos detalles. También debo mencionar que estoy tomando inspiración del encantador fic ''Qué hacer cuando tu compañero de piso es un homicida ' podéis verlo en mis favoritos, es una traducción de una de las Solinas, no recuerdo cual, pero puedo asegurar que cualquiera gozara de leerlo.**

**Me despido preguntándome por cuan extrañas pueden llegar a ser las cosas que escribo. Hasta luegp**


	4. De peliculas y drogas

**De películas románticas y compañeras de piso drogadas de oxitoxina**

Sí, yo sé no tengo el mínimo derecho de enviarle centenares de indirectas a mi amiga para que ose revelarme cuanto lleva saliendo con Knuckles, pero es su culpa por no confiar lo suficiente en mi.

Cuando llego a casa -a las cinco de la tarde-, puedo jurar que traía corazones flotando a su alrededor y que todo lo que estaba en su camino se tornaba color rosa (excepto yo, que ya lo soy), y es que Rouge esta verdaderamente enamorada del cabezota equidna.

En verdad, no quiero imaginarme como es que llegaron a ser pareja, solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos. Son tan distintos y tan iguales al mismo tiempo. Extraño.

La ultima vez que Rouge salió con un chico, fue con un tal Percy McGonner; un gato café presumido que se la pasa todo el día hablando de, lo que cree, sus "grandes" pectorales. Es un _Don Juan _de profesión y un papanatas graduado, apuesto a que ya esta saliendo con alguien más hace tiempo. Se conocieron en una fiesta publica de Halloween que el alcalde de Sation Square organizo por su campaña, pero no hicieron más que intercambiar teléfonos; sin embargo, tiempo después se encontraron en el pub al que siempre vamos en el tiempo libre, y comenzaron a salir. Si hubiese sabido que mi amiga se encontraría con ese pesado, la hubiese amarrado a un poste con tal de que no se encontrara con él. Lo peor de todo es que sólo era sexo convencional; Rouge llevaba varios días sin "ejercitarse" y McGonner ...¡Chaos! no podía pasar dos días sin la imperiosa necesidad de correrse. Por suerte rompieron dos semanas después, porque, al parecer, McGonner estaba siendo más aclamado por la sociedad femenina. No he vuelto a encontrar a alguien más insoportablemente desesperante.

Mi amiga se dio un pequeño baño, en el que, en ningún momento, dejo de cantar una cancioncilla de esas que llevan letra cursi y que las enamoradas adolescentes no dejan de cantar cada que ven a su "chico ideal". (Esta vez estoy segura de que perdió más de dos tornillos.) Después, salió a ponerse un pijama, pero no cualquier pijama, ¡un pijama colorido! Rouge, en definitiva, andaba con las endógenas* en las nubes, en especial la oxitoxina*. Prendió la tele y no dejo de ver películas románticas hasta que logre arrebatarle el mando para poner cualquier otra cosa.

"No entiendo qué te sucede" Le reproche desde el sofá de una pieza hasta el que tenia tres donde ella estaba.

"¿De qué hablas?" Se hizo la inocente.

"Si vuelves a ver una de esas películas románticas, tendré que ir a la UCI* por un subidon de azúcar" Recrimine.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a darme un gran monologo acerca de que era libre de hacer lo que le dictase la gana, que ver películas de cursis enamorados no era un crimen y que si tenia algún problema, comprara un televisor para mi cuarto. Lo ultimo no es un problema, yo ya tengo una T.V. en mi habitación, además, solo la uso para matar el tiempo. Lo que sucede es que Rouge había subido el volumen como si estuviera sorda. No sé si me quede dormida o cerré los ojos demasiado tiempo y no preste atención lo suficiente para sólo saber de lo que hablaba, porque cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba y por la ventana se colaban algunos rayos de sol.

Fui a su habitación y no estaba.

Otra vez con Knuckles. Es increíble lo que el amor llega a hacerle a las personas.

=#=

He decidido hacer un horario de los tipos de películas que podemos ver según el día de la semana. Los lunes serán románticas, los martes de ciencia ficción, en miércoles podremos ver de acción, los jueves veremos algún documental, los viernes podremos ver alguna película que sea el resultado de dos o mas géneros y en los fines de semana Rouge elegirá el sábado y yo el domingo.

Escribí este horario el una pagina llamativa que deberá estar estrictamente en la pared, sobre la tele.

Esto no cuenta para los shows, para eso tenemos un horario en el que Rouge tiene el poder sobre el mando los lunes y yo los martes y así.

=#=

Al regresar, Rouge ha negado mi sugerencia del horario por dos razones primordiales: 1) Qué sucedería si en martes están pasando una película de acción muy buena, pero no la podríamos ver porque estaríamos obligadas, según el horario, a ver ciencia ficción; y 2) Ella no es para nada buena siguiendo horarios.

Forzándome, decidimos que si hay dos cosas que queramos ver, eligiéremos la que tenga mas argumentos a su favor.

=#=

Me temo que no podremos usar el Horario.

=#=

Rouge se digno a decirme de lo de ella y cierto equidna. Hace una semana que me entere, fue un sábado, pero llevan saliendo aproximadamente un mes. Rouge dice que prácticamente ya eran pareja desde antes de que Knuckles le declarara su "amor", y dice que es hora de que den un paso mas. Ese paso consiste en vivir juntos, en otras palabras, abandonarme. Y ya lo esta haciendo, esta tarde un camión de mudanzas vino a llevarse la mitad de sus cosas. Dice que se ira el lunes, lo que me deja con un día y lo que resta de hoy para estar con ella.

=#=

Bien, el sábado no fue muy productivo. Hicimos todo le que hacen una murciélago y una eriza que son compañeras de morada y mejores amigas. Fue tedioso. Pero el domingo decidimos pasárnosla visitando todos nuestros lugares favoritos en la ciudad y cambiamos el pub que frecuentamos por otro nuevo que descubrimos. Espero que Rouge y Knuckles no lo conviertan en su bar predeterminado, prácticamente seria plagio.

El lunes por la mañana otro camión vino y se llevo la otra mitad de sus cosas. Me pregunto cómo le habrán hecho para subir tal cantidad de cosas a Angel Island.

Bien, es hora de buscar una nueva contribuidora para la renta.

=#=

**Las hormonas endógenas son las encargadas de nuestra alegría, también conocidas como las drogas de la felicidad. Entre estas esta la oxitoxina, la hormona del amor.**

**Y UCI son las siglas de Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.**

**Eso fue todo.**

**Algún review para mi?**


	5. La vida tal cual es

**Primera vez que pongo notas al inicio, Yupiii.**

**Os estaréis preguntando qué coños me he fumado, la respuesta es: nada. Lo que sucede es que en mi ciudad y en otras -vete tú a saber cuales-, estamos celebrando el día del publicista y adivinad quién es una futura publicista. Estoy toda aswagagfa, en español, feliz.**

**P.D.. Lo siento, fans del romance, pero aquí solo hay friendship.**

**Aclaración: Dioniso es el dios del vino. (He decidido escribir datos interesantes desde el anterior capitulo.)**

**La vida tal cual es**

Si hace unos días me hubieses dicho que cambiaría el confort del apartamento que compartía con mi, hace poco, proclamada mejor amiga, por vivir por un psicópata asesino que obtiene placer autosuficiente por azotar a las personas, te juro por Chaos, Júpiter, Dioniso -Hmm, en especial por Dioniso.- y todos los dioses que hayan, que te habría tachado de un completo loco.

Pero eso solamente habría tenido lugar en mis lista de quehaceres unos días antes.

Por que ahora vivo con un psicópata asesino que obtiene placer autosuficiente por azotar a las personas.

Bien, basta de rodeos, cualquiera ya ha adivinado que vivo con Shadow. Si, así es, vivo con el erizo que es algo así como mi segundo mejor amigo.

Todo comenzó cuando mi cerebro se planteo esa duda existencial que toda eriza que se ha quedado sin compañera de alquiler tiene: "Y ahora qué hago". Entonces, como venido del ...¿infierno?, como sea. Cuando ya eran semanas las que llevaba sola, llego Shadow, se lo comente y mágicamente mis cosas aparecieron en su casa.

Lastima que ya no seré vecina de Jake, ya no podré decirle _El Vecino_ a propósito pareciendo que no lo fue.

Mi ex-vecino y yo estuvimos casi lagrimeando por mi partida. Shadow rodó repetidamente los ojos replicando que viviríamos a dos kilómetros de distancia. Así son las cosas, tú queriéndote despedirte emotivamente del sujeto con quien has compartido edificio durante años y viene tu segundo amigo más cercano a joderte el momento señalando que te veras pronto con el primer sujeto. Ya no se aprecia el buen drama en estos días.

Ya que, cuando la despedida con Jake termino y llevamos unas ultimas cosas en mi nueva morada, compartimos el pensamiento de que seria aburrido solo quedarnos en casa; fuimos a casa de Sonic y Tails. Y luego de explicar con una larga respuesta porqué Shadow y yo llegamos juntos, los cuatro decidimos ir a casa de Vainilla y Cream.

Sí, sí, lo sé. «Wow, Amy Rose no se le ha tirado encima a Sonic el erizo», lo que sucede es que he dejado de lado todos esos chunches del "verdadero amor". Ahora que solo somos amigos es más fácil socializar con él. Llega a ser alguien muy agradable una vez no lo persigues por medio Mobius.

Vainilla nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Literalmente. Nos dio un abrazo individual a cada uno, pero olvido mencionar que había riesgo de asfixia. Como estaba tan contenta se puso a preparar comida, la sirvió en unas mesas que tiene en el patio trasero y nos incito a comer.

Yo digo que andaba en uno de esos arrebatos que son provocados por la crisis de los cuarenta. No hay otra explicación para tanta alegría.

"Entonces, ¿Estáis viviendo juntos o es el día de los inocentes y no me he dado cuenta?" Nos pregunto Tails a Shadow y a mi desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Hace unos meses Sonic y yo llevamos una apuesta silenciosa, solo nosotros dos sabemos de ella. Es una especie de juego en la que el que se enfade con el otro primero pierde, mientras nos molestamos mutuamente para ver quien se sale de sus casillas primero.

"Es el día de los inocentes." Respondí, "Lo que sucede es que Sonic es tan gilipollas que ha olvidado decírtelo."

"Oye, estoy aquí ¿sabes?" Me recrimino el erizo turquesa sentado a la par del zorrito.

"Chicos, chicos, llevemos la fiesta en paz" Intento apaciguarnos Cream.

"Tranquila, Cream. Sonic sabe que es una broma." Señale.

"Sí, ¿por qué crees, sino, que el cadáver de Amy no ha aparecido en la orilla de un acantilado?" Con esa quedamos iguales.

Pensándolo a fondo, esto parece más un concurso de indirectas antes que nada.

"Odio decirlo, pero, buena esa, Faker."

"Wow, Shadow elogiando a Sonic." Dijo Cream con los ojos como platos.

"Ya lo he visto todo." Aseguro Tails.

Todos terminamos nuestros platos, pero, de repente, llego Vainilla con otra bandeja rebalsando de comida.

"¿Queréis más, chicos?"

Como Sonic había sido el que devoro más, fue el primero en hablar:

"No, gracias. Como otro chilly dog y exploto."

No tengo idea de si exploto, porque Shadow y yo nos retiramos.

Cream se despidió invitándonos a llegar en el momento que se me diera la gana.

"Si es así, ten cuidado. No podrías sacarla de aquí." Le advirtió Shadow cuando puso cartas al asunto.

Cuando llegamos, me puse a acomodar mis cosas. He decidido que mi habitación estará tal como la anterior; la cama con los pies a la puerta, una mesilla de noche a la derecha, mi escritorio a la izquierda y, como hay un pequeño cuarto vacío dentro de mi nueva habitación, pondré ahí toda mi ropas, así será un cuarto closet.

Le llame a Jake para decirle que se pase por aquí cuando quiera y a Rouge para anunciarle donde puede buscarme.

Ya veremos que se siente compartir el pago con Shadow.

**Cortito, lo sé.**


	6. Sodomitas, Solteros, etc, etc

**Aquí, torturando la vida nuevamente.**

_Le Cachette* _: escondite en francés.

_Litio_,_ Berilio_,_ Boro y Carbono** _: números tres, cuatro, cinco y seis de la tabla. La referencia es exactamente por eso, el número.

_Lager* _: guarida en alemán.

-.-

**Sodomitas, Solteros y otras palabras con 'S' y 'Z'**

Me retracto de todas las veces que llame sodomita a Shadow. Aunque estoy totalmente segura de que si él hubiera vivido un milenio atrás, las personas de entonces hubiesen pensado que si lo era.

Es cuestión de impresiones. Si un anónimo viajero del tiempo, que de casualidad viene del siglo XV, hubiese estado, también de casualidad, en el supermercado, valga la redundancia, casualmente en la sección de frutas a las cinco p.m., hubiese etiquetado de sodomita a Shadow. ¡Quién de ese entonces no lo habría hecho! Les hubiera bastado con el dramático monologuito que hizo de por qué llevar manzanas que estuvieran totalmente rojas.

Ahora bien. Si una persona normal, como yo, estuviera en la misma situación, pensaría en cualquier cosa menos lo que nuestro _querido-hipotético-viajero-del-tiempo-anónimo_ penso.

Entonces, te preguntaras, ¿Por qué ya no cree Amy que Shadow sea sodomita? Es simple, mi amigo ha mostrado aborrecimiento a todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema. Todo empezó cuando le conté que Jake es gay. No es que Shadow sea homofóbico, pero dejo bien claro el asunto cuando me dijo algo como "Dile que en mi vida estaré disponible." o "Ni se te ocurra hacer insinuaciones mías delante de él". Desde ahí he empezado a notar ciertos comportamientos por parte de Shadow que me indican que estoy en lo cierto.

Ahora, el problema radica en que si alguna vez mi amigo sale con alguien, ese alguien tiene que estar bien conforme con las mismas cosas en la cama. Claro que aun puede hacer uso de sus habilidades masoquistas.

Me siento responsable de que Shadow tenga éxito con las chicas. O que por lo menos logre acostarse con una normal, que no sea yo, o Rouge, o Cream, o la nueva dependienta del café de la esquina. En general, nadie que conozca, seria bueno para Shadow socializar con seres nuevos.

"Deberías salir con personas a las que les baste el sexo tradicional. Ya sabes, para no llevar ninguna practica como, no sé, fingir ser un enema en el culo del otro o viceversa. Pero sólo cosas similares, no significa que no le puedas dar unos azotes a tus compañeros de actividades explícitas." le dije. Intente ser aleatoria, por eso, se lo comente cuando regresábamos de hacer la compra.

"Lo tomare en cuenta"

Mi opinión empieza a ser escuchada. A este paso, Shadow pasara de ser misántropo a un tipo con diversas _amistades._

-.-

Shadow ha estado hablando más con la tía del café. Al parecer se llama Anny. Ella es una zorra, literalmente, de pelaje pelirrojo cobrizo. Tiene una línea de piercings en la oreja izquierda. Lleva un flequillo teñido de azul, igual que sus ojos, que cae muy gracioso en su frente. Lo demás de su cabello, igual teñido de azul, lo lleva en un peinado diferente cada día. Viste muy casual; siempre unos pantalones de tela vaquera, unas zapatillas y, cuando no lleva el delantal del café, una sudadera de cualquier color. Aunque usa poco, su maquillaje suele ser de colores oscuros. Es muy agradable. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir de Anny, hasta el momento.

Antes sólo había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con ella, pero como quiero que mi plan salga bien...

"¿Estarías dispuesta a ir a la cama con mi amigo únicamente para ver que tan bueno es?"

Anny preparo un cappuccino, lo dejo en la mesa que correspondía y regreso al mostrador, donde yo estaba sentada. Arreglo la coleta que llevaba y echo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno. Siempre esta bien probar algo nuevo"

-.-

No me lo creerás. Anny probó algo nuevo.

Llegué a casa luego de ir al mall con Rouge y me la encontré en la cocina bebiendo un martini, con sólo la bata roja de Shadow encima. Tenia su abundante melena suelta, una puede concluir muchas cosas solamente notando eso.

"¿Y?"

"¿'Y' qué?"

"¿Es bueno?"

"Lo es. Pero creo que no es lo suyo."

"Y..."

"Y..."

"¿Estarías dispuesta a repetir la experiencia?"

"Claro. Pero solo como amigos. No pienso arriesgarme a tener una relación a largo plazo con nadie."

"Eso es negociable."

Anny termino su bebida de un trago, hizo una mueca y dejo la copa en el fregadero. Luego miro por unos segundos el reloj.

"Creo que tengo que irme. Mi otro empleo me llama."

"¿Tienes dos empleos?"

"La renta no se paga sola"

Sentí un déjà vu cuando dijo eso.

Anny subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Shadow. Yo fui a mi habitación a dejar las pocas compras que había hecho. Minutos más tarde me encontraba en la entrada principal diciéndole adiós a una zorra con el cabello azul que podría ser una nueva amiga. Dos personas nuevas en un corto lapso de tiempo, deberían darme un premio.

-.-

Le he contado a Rouge y Jake sobre Anny y Shadow. Ellos están preocupados porque me intereso más en la vida social de Shadow que en la mía, yo creo que exageran. Debería estar felices de que ayudo a alguien, debe significar que tengo moral ...o algo similar.

Ya que el piso de Jake es el punto más cercano, entre nuestras casas, y como subir a Angel Island seria muy difícil para Jake y para mi, hemos decidido que será algo así como nuestra guarida. Deberíamos ponerle un nombre cool, estoy debatiendo entre _"Le Cachette" * _o _"Litio"_, porque somos tres y, en el caso de que se nos una otro, _"Berilio"_, _"Boro"_, _"Carbono"_ **y así sucesivamente; pero están ultimas están siendo discutidas fuertemente, no creo que a mis compañeros les guste ser comparados con átomos...

"Amy, deja el tema y escúchame. No te la puedes pasar así toda la vida, tienes que salir con nuevas personas"

Habíamos quedado en la sala de Jake para ver una película, pero surgió lo de mi vida interpersonal y luego me puse a pensar en el nombre de nuestra _lager***_.

"Rouge, tranquila. Sí salgo con diversas personas."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sabes que soy sincera siempre."

La murciélago arqueo una ceja y me miro con una perfecta cara de 'No me digas'.

"Esta bien. Casi siempre."

"Hmm."

"OK. Aveces."

"Claro."

"Bien. Ocasionalmente. Pero no es para que te pongas así. ¿No lo crees, Jake?"

Hasta el momento ninguna lo había notado. Jake estaba mostrando babas desde su sofá de una pieza.

"Linda, hazme caso. No puedes morir sola." Rouge frunció el ceño y me miro con una expresión que era algo entre suplica, lastima y tristeza.

"Sí puedo. Lo que sucede es que tú dices que no me es licito."

"¡Ya desperté!"

"Bonita forma de hacerlo. Yo, normalmente, empiezo a recuperar los sentidos, después mis habilidades motoras y, cuando me he desperezado, abro los ojos lentamente..."

"¡Amy!" Me recrimino Rouge regresando a su _modo_ gruñón.

"¿De qué me perdí?"

Jake de verdad no se había perdido de nada, pero pienso que pregunto para poder formar parte de la conversación.

"Nada importante. Sólo que Amy quiere terminar sola en una casa de campo viviendo con un montón de Chaos." Esa de verdad fue una mala intuición de parte de mi amiga.

"Mi orgullo ha sido dañado."

"Ames, hazle caso a Rouge. O al menos inténtalo. Yo lo recomendaría si no quieres tener ninguna lesión grave en tu anatomía." Lo ultimo me lo dijo en un fallido intento de susurro. Además Rouge tiene buen oído. Todos sabemos que, naturalmente, Jake, el hurón que vive en el apartamento 12, terminaría con un cojín en su cara. "Mi orgullo también ha sido dañado."

"¿Ves? Deberían arrestarte por asesina y abusadora de orgullos, Rouge."

Y es una verdad que nadie me negara. Rouge ha matado tantos orgullos como millas ha corrido Sonic.

"Hablando en serio, Amy. Sí escucha a Rouge. Nos preocupamos por ti."

Cuando Jake habla en serio, la situación tiene que ser bastante seria.

"Vosotros no os preocupéis. Ya veréis que en una semana encontrare a alguien."

Tengo una semana para encontrar a alguien.

-.-

**¿Habéis escuchado del verdadero amor? Pues qué coñazo, yo lo que quiero es el verdadero Wi Fi, el muy maldito me lleva fallando tres días.**

**P.D. Vamos, deja un review, sabes que quieres.**


	7. Champagne Fuego Melancolía

**Bien, por aquí estamos en uno de esos días en los que te tienes que cubrir con tu peso en mantas y sólo quiere tomar cocoa caliente. Sentí el llamado de FF y heme de nuevo.**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**Champagne, Fuego y Melancolía...**

La nieve se esta derretido y le esta dando espacio de crecer a pequeños capullos de diferentes flores. Por si no lo sabias, esta llegando la primavera. Si tuviera que elegir una estación favorita erigiría la primavera, pero sucede que el otoño, el verano y el invierno se verían muy tentadores. Aveces tengo una estación favorita por año, la ganadora es la que me haya dado los mejores momentos con mis amigos, aunque casi todos sean buenos. Me gusta la primavera porque las flore toman tantos colores que al llegar a casa lo veras todo multicolor y porque las féminas nos reunimos para hacer las coronas de flores que Vainilla nos enseño a hacer de chicas. El otoño porque es cálido y frío al mismo tiempo y por ser el mes de Halloween, ya debes de saberlo, el alcalde organiza un baile al que siempre vamos a obtener una buena resaca. El verano por que el Sol hace que la blanca piel de Cream se ponga sonrosada y le da un aspecto encantador y gracioso, además, Sonic nos invita a la casa de campo de sus padres y nos la pasamos ahí el ultimo fin de semana de esa época. Y finalmente el invierno porque el clima nos obliga a usar ropajes calientitos y todos nos reunimos casi siempre para tomar leche con galletas hasta muy tarde, como si fuéramos críos esperando en víspera de Navidad a que el sujeto gordo entre por la chimenea para hacernos los dormidos y ver como deja nuestros regalos bajo un árbol repleto de lucecitas brillantes y bolas de cristal decoradas en sus ramas.

Y como estamos en eso, ayer fue Navidad. El día antes de ella, todos estuvimos corriendo de aquí para allá comprando todo tipo de cosas para adornar el taller de Tails. Nuestro trabajo final fue muy hermoso, es muy triste pensar que tendremos que desmantelarlo todo. Vainilla, Cream y yo nos encargamos de cocinar la típica cena navideña. Rouge elaboro un ponche de frutas que de seguro no se ha de haber terminado aun. Los chicos consiguieron un pino que llegaba hasta un poco antes del techo y lo decoraron. Cuando nos vimos sin que hacer, a mi mente llegaron Anny y Jake y automáticamente les invite. Todos cenamos juntos y nos dimos las felices Navidades cuando dieron las doce. Todo nuestro orden se fue al traste cuando nos buscábamos unos a otros para intercambiar regalos. Puedo asegurar que le vi a Shadow la sonrisa más grande que ha tenido en lo que nos conocemos. Luego a alguien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tomar vino y abrimos como tres botellas. Muy pocos quedaron sobrios, tengo el honor de estar entre ellos. Shadow y yo volvimos a casa acompañados de Jake y Anny, no falto en ningún momento un canto desafinado de Shadow que, de ser posible, hubiese sacado extracto de uva hasta por los oídos.

Todo fue muy feliz, pero me sentí mal por mis dos nuevos amigos. Ellos no tienen a alguien que los fastidie todo el rato con bromas groseras o que los inviten al cine solo para perder el tiempo o alguien que, aunque no parezca, llegue a formar parte de tu vida.

Actualmente me encuentro bebiendo una botella de champagne frente al hogar encendido. Shadow esta dormido, disfrutando de la comodidad de su cama en los últimos aires de invierno. Estoy escuchando 'De Temps En Temps', 'Le Mer', 'La Vie En Rose' y temas similares. Me siento como una vieja melancólica que añora tiempo mejores, pero también me siento feliz. Papá me sentaba en su regazo mientras me cantaba este genero, en todo eso, Mamá lo acompañaba con largas notas en su cello. Aun lo guardo, como recuerdo. Aveces lo saco de su gran estuche, le hecho pez al arco, lo afino y toco alguna que otra pieza melancólica. Creo que ahorita quiero hacerlo, tocar alguna pieza, no lo otro. Enserio debo estar triste.

**O 9 O**

Saque el cello y de un momento estaba tocando un preludio cualquiera. No me entere cuando apareció Shadow echando vaho por la nariz. Él tomo el cello y el arco de mis manos y los puso en el estuche. Se acerco a mi y paso sus dedos por mi mejillas, entonces vi que estaba llorando. Lo que paso después fue algo increíble.

"También tengo un secreto para ti." dijo.

No es que tocar el cello sea un secreto, pero no me gusta hablar de él.

Shadow fue a su habitación y regreso con un estuche de un tamaño considerablemente más pequeño que el mío. Quito el cello del sofá y lo puso en el suelo. Después me tomo de las manos me hizo ocupar el espacio que dejo libre. Su atención regreso al estuche más pequeño y de el saco un instrumento igual al mío en tamaño reducido; se sentó en el taburete que yo estaba, puso el violín en su hombro y, haciendo al arco rasgar las cuerdas, comenzó a tocar Musette. Fue muy reconfortable, cuando termino me sentía mucho mejor.

Él guardo su instrumento y se sentó junto a mi, a contemplar el fuego.

"Aprendí a tocarlo en el ARK, para María. Desde lo que sucedió, nunca volví a hacerlo, hasta hoy."

Mi amigo se veía triste, así que me acerque a él y lo abrasé mientras le contaba lo de mis padres. Él me correspondió. Desgraciadamente me golpeo una clavija, pero no lo mencione para no arruinar el momento

"Tocas muy lindo, te has equivocado en un do natural que lo has hecho sostenido, pero igual." Dije separándome de él.

Yo quiero que el mundo conozca este Shadow. El que se preocupa por sus amigos por sobre todo y que deja todos sus impulsos masoquistas a cambio de un rato con su familia adoptiva, nosotros.

Hoy no fue uno de los mejores días de invierno que he tenido, pero he podido pensar en lo buena que es la vida por darme a Rouge a Shadow a Cream a Vainilla a Sonic a Tails a Jake a Anny a Espio a Vector a Charmy a Cat y a todas las personas que hacen que todos los días sean una aventura y... Oh... acabo de recordar algo...

Rouge me reto a salir con alguien en menos de una semana, me quedan dos días...

**O 9 O**

**Como veréis estoy un poco triste. Soy una violinista que lo dejo por cuestión de tiempo, ahora me veo sin el valor suficiente de volver a plasmar papituras en las cuerdas. Pero para qué fastidias con mi vida. Hayáis disfrutado, espero.**

**La Amy de hoy fue triste, pero también ilustrare cada una de sus facetas. Cariacontecida y humorista se van de la lista.**

**Nos veremos, leeremos o lo que sea que se diga en este caso..**


End file.
